Far Away
by werewolfsgirl
Summary: Sequel to Wait For Me. What happens when Derek comes home?


**Author's Note: So, a reviewer hinted to me that they'd like to see a sequel to my song-fic, Wait For Me. Well, here it is. :D I had been thinking about doing a sequel but wasn't sure about it and had no idea what song to use. Well, I think I found the perfect song for Chloe and Derek's reunion.**

**The song is "Far Away" by Nickelback. I actually had a hard time finding a song for this. I wanted to find something that spoke of missing a loved one that isn't normally used and overlooked. I think I struck gold with my choice here. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers or "Far Away". Kelley and Nickelback do. :D**

**Enjoy. :D**

Far Away

**DPOV**

Today is the day I get to go home. It's been almost two years since I've actually seen any of my family in person. Our contact has been through phone calls, letters, and a few Skyped calls. It was never enough. I ached with the need to hold Chloe in my arms, to see her, smell her. Of course I missed all of my family, but Chloe was different. She was my other half, my mate.

It's time to actually be there with her, with them. _I'm going home_. I grinned as I picked up my pack. As I walked through camp, I said my goodbyes, making sure that some of them would come to see me after they were out. I would miss a few of my unit buddies. We had gotten in a few scrapes together that could have gone really bad if we hadn't had trust in each other. But I wouldn't miss them as much as I missed my mate.

Getting on the plane that would fly me out of this place, the grin wouldn't leave my face.

_This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know_

I called Simon, letting him know that I was on my way home. I think he about fell over from shock. I smiled at his excitement.

"Let only Tori and Dad know. Do not tell Chloe. I want to surprise her."

I could hear the grin in Simon's voice as he agreed. "I mean it Simon, she can't know."

"Alright, alright. She won't find out. Tonight's our Friday night dinner though, so if we're gonna pull this off, we have to stick to routine."

"Okay, where are you guys gonna be?"

"I'm not sure. I'll text you once Chloe decides where we're having dinner. It's her turn to pick."

I smiled, knowing that tonight wasn't gonna be like any other normal Friday night for Chloe. "Okay. Thanks, Simon."

"No problem. See you tonight."

We hung up, and I leaned back to try to get some sleep. I still had another five hours before the plane landed. I closed my eyes, memories of Chloe and I flashing through my mind. I smiled, thinking of the first time I had told Chloe I loved her.__

_That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<em>

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<em>

We had gone out that night to some restaurant that Chloe had chosen. She knew that I'd want to go somewhere to sit and enjoy nature after having sat through a fancy dinner. So, we stopped at a little lake on the way home to get some fresh air. We were sitting in the back of the pickup, enjoying the view of the moonlit lake, enjoying the quiet, when Chloe leaned over and told me that she loved me. It hadn't been the first time that she'd told me that, in fact, she told me at least twice a day. It was just the first time that I had told her that I loved her. After I had told her, she had smiled and snuggled up to me, giving me one of the most passionate kisses that we had ever shared. That night had been perfect.__

_On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know_

I had proposed to her before I had left. Needless to say, Lauren hadn't been to thrilled with the idea. The next day, she had tried to get me and Chloe to break up, saying that she knew that Chloe had been with another guy and she only said yes because she thought I was pathetic. That day had been a nightmare. Chloe had heard what Lauren had said to me and came unglued, banishing Lauren from the house and her life forever. After she was done with Lauren, Chloe made sure that I knew that I was the only man she ever wanted. We went through hell that day, but it was worth it. It made us stronger and gave us an even greater trust in each other. I love her more than anything else in my life. And she knows that.__

_That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<em>

The plane finally landed. As I was making my way to the bathroom to get cleaned up, I got a text from Simon. I smiled as I read it. I was supposed to meet them at my favorite restaurant,_ Emilio's_. I shaved and washed up the best I could, wanting to look my best for Chloe. I finally made it out to my rental truck and got on the road, my excitement over seeing everyone finally coming to a boiling point. __

_So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know  
><em>

I finally arrived at _Emilio's_ and waited until I got the signal from Simon that I needed to make an appearance. Twenty minutes later, I got the signal. I smiled as I got out and walked up to the door. I could see everyone sitting at our favorite table, Chloe sitting with her back to the door and window. My appearance would be a complete surprise. She was getting ready to order when I had stepped up behind her.

"I would like to have…"

"The Chicken Marsala. Your favorite." I interrupted her.

She dropped the menu, slowly turning around to look at me. Seeing me standing there, she jumped up and flew into my arms, tears rolling down her face. I crushed her to me, savoring the feel of her in my arms. I kissed the top of her head, holding her to me.

She leaned back to look at me and I took the opportunity to kiss her. Fire raced through my veins at the contact.

Breaking apart for air, I muttered to her, "I love you."

She was smiling now. "I love you, too." She gave me another kiss. "I can barely believe that you're here."

"I'm home, baby. Home for good." She beamed at those words, finally realizing I wouldn't be going anywhere. Tears started to fall again, so I held her close, letting her settle down.

I looked over her head, at the rest of the table. Everyone had a smile on their face, tears in their eyes.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear as she finally quieted down.

"I love you, too, even if you are an ass for sneaking up on me." She smiled, letting me know that she was only teasing, that she was ecstatic that I was home. "I can finally breathe now that you're home."

_I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>_

**So? What'd you think? Leave a review please!**


End file.
